


My Shy MayFlower

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: He didn't feel like making an account so he lovingly decided to ask me to put it up on mine for him, He told me so far:, Liam's shy, Louis Harry Niall and Liam are best friends, M/M, THIS STORY BELONGS TO NotTony, THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, Zayn's abused, and that's all, its pretty good though.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zayn is forced into his new public school (Minchester), he never really noticed how much he cared for the one he knew least about. An extremely shy, smart, gorgeous, brown eyed boy with a tendency of avoiding Zayn's entire existence. Zayn, being Mr. Perfect, tries to help this shy young boy, but is he the one who needs the help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paying For A Future

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, it's written by my best friend NotTony, you can reach him at;  
> Tumblr~ Set-sail-for-ziam  
> Kik~ @TonnysMe0_0  
> Wattpad~ @AnthonyShipsZiam  
> He's a really good writer and person guys, look at that incredible summary, jesus he came up with it all by himself.

Zayn's POV

“Zayn Malik please report to the principal’s office at this moment.” The voice from the intercom announced. ’Ooooohhh’ hummed through the lunch room.

“Guess I’m missing lunch today.” I mumbled to myself heading up the stairs towards the second floor.

“Looks like Mr. Perfect finally got in trouble.” Stan teased passing me by in the thin hallway.

“Shut up, it’s probably just to recognize me for being a good student.” I said turning backwards, then facing forward again.

_Am I really in trouble?_  
 _No, like Stan said…I’m Mr. Perfect..right?_  
 _Let me see, good grades, volunteer work, friends, not a bully._  
 _Nope nothing._

I entered the office, seeing the secretary of the principle look at me grim. “They said for me to come to see the principle...” I trailed off.

“Ah, yes. Your father’s here, please take a seat while you wait.” She pointed to the chair beside me.

“May I ask why I am here?”

“Just wait until your father and Mrs. Smith finish with their discussion.” she said quickly never making eye contact with me, only with her computer. I tapped my foot anxiously waiting. I could see Mrs. Smith and my father talking.

“Could you stop tapping please?” the secretary snapped at me.

_Wow someones grouchy today; I never really liked you anyways. It’s funny how strict this school has become since Doniya attended here. What more do they want from us, they already make us wear horrific uniforms, yellow button up shirt, maroon sweeter, khaki baggy pants, gold and maroon tie, and forced upon black flat shoes. Why couldn’t this school just have a regular dress code like public schools?_  
 _A polo, some khakis of our choosing and whatever sneakers. But no I had to go to an Islamic school. When am I going to graduate…..oh, yeah in 4 years._

“Mr. Malik we’re ready for you.” Mrs. Smith spoke, peaking her head out from her office. I got up from the leather chair, which was horribly uncomfortable, my butt got numb.

“Am in any trouble Mrs.-“ she cut me off before I could finish.

“Oh no dear, your father just told me that your transferring schools.”

“Oh” I glanced at my father, who glared at me.

_I would’ve liked a heads up at least._

“I’d like you to clean out your locker and hand in any books that were temporarily given to you.” I looked back at her.

“Yes…of course.” I said awkwardly trying to process the fact that I was actually transferring, and to where? My father and I headed out towards my locker.

_Well if I knew I was transferring, I wouldn’t have done my homework._

“So dad what’s with the sudden change, not that I’m complaining but its kind of sudden.” I asked him while we walked down the narrow hallways.

 _At least wouldn’t have to see these again_.

“Well your mother and I aren’t able to afford to pay for you to come here anymore. Sorry for sudden surprise.”

“Well where am I going now?”

“You know where all of your friends from your old public elementary school go now?”

“Yeah?”

_Please no, don’t tell me I'm-_

He trailed off “Well since we can’t afford this anymore, we are sending you to Minchester High school.”

_Oh god its exactly what I thought. I thought I escaped that hell hole of people years ago._


	2. A "Special" Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH

Zayn Pov: I’m really not that excited to be going to Minchester. Minchester is known for their rude behavior and fights almost every day. Also, my ‘friends’ bring too much drama. Most people would be glad to see their elementary school friends again, but not me, they have a tendency of just getting into trouble, especially Niall and Louis. His sarcastic, sassy ass always getting into some kind of fight with a jock.

My face lowered to see my black sneakers. “I know you might not like the school, but its all you have as a home school." My father said as we finally reached my locker. Number #238’s my locker, well used to be.

“33….23….29” I said silently struggling to open my locker. After 3 attempts “Ugh finally.”

“How did you manage to get your books out in time for your classes?” my father chuckled as he attempted to comfort me. I ignored him grabbing my text books from the top shelf of my locker. Then grabbing my notebooks from the bottom floor level of my locker. Passing them to my father.

“Well you won’t need these anymore.” He headed toward the garbage can to throw them out.

“Wait!” I said freezing him in place.

“Why?”

“It still has paper, I can use it in the new Minchester. Don’t waste.” I walked up to him grabbing the notebooks and throwing them into my book bag.

“Whatever.” My father shrugged me off. I threw on my book bag, slamming my locker closed and clicking the lock in place.

 _Eh they’ll unlock it themselves, they don’t need me to give it to them_.

We headed to the office to hand in my textbooks. “Thank you, and…where’s the lock?”

“Oh,” _What this lazy bitch can’t get off her fat ass and just get it herself?_ I nodded “I’ll be right back.” I smiled sarcastically. My father stayed and waited for my return. The halls were still empty.

I turned the corner to see a figure coming my way. It was a girl, blond, her face painted like a clown.

 _Oh it’s just Perrie_.

“Stan told me you got sent to the principles office.” Her voiced echoed through the narrow empty hallway.

“Yeah, apparently I’m transferring, so bye I guess.”

_I never really liked Perrie, she was always trying to talk to be, waving and smiling at me. I guess she’s just trying to be friendly._

“Oh,” her eyes widened. By then we were in front of my locker. She just stood there as she trailed off. She suddenly crashed lips with mine.

_Wait, wait…wait, what just happened. Did I miss something?_

I pulled away quickly, disgusted by the feeling of her crusty lips touching mine.

“What the fuck was that for?!” I said pushing her away, almost accidentally touching her breasts. Thank god I didn’t.

She began walking past me, never looking me in the eye “ Well you didn’t think I wasn’t gonna get a kiss before you left now did ya?” I could see a smirk perk on her face from behind. I wiped my lips, trying to get the taste of her lipstick off my mouth. Then going back to getting the lock.

_Crazy bitch, didn’t she catch the hint before that I didn’t like her, all of those smirks she threw my way was responded by a serious from and a lazy wave of the hand._

The lock came off on my first try “ Oh now you wanna come off.” I unhooked it from the locker and headed back to the office.

“Do you have the lock?” the secretary asked. I handed her the lock, smiling trying to keep my bad thoughts in my head and not escape my mouth.

“Well thank you for everything” My father said as we walked out the door and leaving the building. I read the large gold letters ‘Miftaahul Uloom Academy’ and in smaller letters under it ‘Islamic Montessori Private School’. Most kids in that school weren’t even Islamic, just had those families that thought that since it was private, it was supposed to be better. We headed towards a blue Honda parked under a tall oak tree.

The car ride was quiet until my father broke the silence. “Are you happy you’re now able to leave the school?” Only mixed feelings rushed through my mind.

_Well at least I don’t have to see people like Perrie anymore, but…what about people like Stan and Anthony. My two only closest friends who actually never brought trouble around every corner._

I muttered “Hopefully there won’t be any assholes over there.” Trying to hide the curse under my breath. My father’s hand smacked my moth in an instant, his eyes piercing into my soul, sending shivers down my spine. My mouth throbbed from the his thick hand making contact with my mouth. “What the fu-“ I stopped myself before I earned myself another smack.

“Exactly, don’t use that type of language around me. I don’t care if you use it around your little friends, but around me, have respect.”

Asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS!


	3. Don't Go!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg, drammaaaaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tree ~ Oh yeah  
> NotTony ~ Thanks for reading guys

Zayn POV:

The drive was silent as we made our way to Minchester High school. We parked in the parking lot of the school, watching as the students stared when I exited the car. My uniform was still on, I wish I was able to at least change into my regular clothes. I don't want to make a fool of myself when I'm not even enrolled into the school. "You ready?" My father asked giving me a concerned look.

"Do I even have a choice to be ready?" It came out harsher than I meant. My father just glared at me. We entered the enormous school, passing by the metal detectors. 

Is this school really that bad that they need metal detectors and security to its maximum?...

The alarm beeped on me, I'd never been through a metal detector before.

Shit. This better not attracted attention.

The security guard walked up to me, patting me down, from shoulders to ankles. I pulled out my keys showing that, that's all I had in my pockets that's metal. H nodded, letting me pass through. Students passed me, giving dirty looks. Most of them wear their uniforms, only the khaki pants.

Shouldn't they have on their uniform? Humph....guess they don't care.

I walked to where my father stood, talking to a secretary. The secretary wrote my down my name, address, and birthday. He scribbled some stuff on the paper and handed it to my father" Here, go to the third room on the left. There will be Mrs. Coier. Hand this to her and she'll guide you from there." He smiled at me. "Welcome to Minchester High school." He said shacking my hand.

"...Thanks" I said shoving my hands into my pocket.

Shit Zayn! Why do you have to be so shy when you meet people?

We walked to the third room on the left, the sign read 'Mrs.Coier' and below it 'Student body Counselor'. Her door was closed, so my father knocked. "O-one se-second!" she yelled from the closed door. A bang came from the room, as the door knob jiggled. The door opened, revealing a messy room, a printer on a small table, a radio on the floor, a desk lined horizontally, and two chairs sat in front of the desk. She was a quirky lady, about 20 or around 20 years old. Her glasses falling from her face, three strands of hair falling from her pushed back hair. "Hi! I'm Mrs. Coiner." Her smile was bright and comforting, her eyes sparkled with joy. 

Why is she so excited? If I had her life I'd be fed up with kids and be disappointed to see another enter.

"Hi. I'm Mr. Malik, and this is my son Zayn Malik." My father said with a half-smile, trying seem happy to be here.

"Well whachu need Mr.Malik?" her head tilted. He handed her the papers

"My son would like to register..."

"Oh, yes of course" She took the papers and stammered into her office, waving her hand for us to follow. She sat in her seat, beginning to write on the papers. We sat down, avoiding any fallen items. She pointed to different spots on the paper. "Okay....I need you to sign here, here and....here." my father signed the areas of the paper and handed her it. " Okay.... Your all set, we'll have all of your grades from your old school transferred to here,"

"Thanks" My father standing up.

"You're welcome, and tomorrow will be the first day from Zayn, make sure to bring at least 8 notebooks."

"Okay." I said nodding my head standing and following my father. We began to walk out the door.

"Oh, and welcome to Minchester!" She yelled after us. I turned back and fake smiled quickly then turned back, making my poker face. We walked through the halls, a making our way through crowds of students. I lost my father through the crowd, trying to make my way to the exit. I turned as much as I could so I could find him, but no luck. The bell rang, everyone rushed to class. Except one, he stood at his locker struggling to grab his books. I watched from a distance still trying to find an exit. I felt bad for him, he'll be late.

Go help him, your dad can wait.

I jogged over to him. Crouching to the floor picking up the text book that fell. He stayed looking for his books through his locker. I got up handing him his book, his face was hidden by a shadow. But the back of his head seemed familiar. "Um..you dropped your book, here." I said handing his book. He turned and flinched back a little. He held three books between his wrapped arms, hugging them to dear life.

"Li-Liam?!" I said surprised that he went to Minchester. He turned back to his locker and let one arm close the locker. The began to walk down the hall slightly jogging. No words ever escaped his mouth. "Liam!" I called knowing he definitely saw me. He kept walking hugging his books. I stood there, surprised. 

I-I know he saw me....right. No he definitely saw me. I know we never talked , but he could at least have said 'Hi'. 

I know his brown eyes meet with my hazel ones. I began walking towards the nearest exit, heading towards the parking lot where I would meet with my father. Wondering why he hadn't acknowledged me at least one little bit.

"What happened back there?" My father asked as we entered the car.

"I...I got lost, in the crowd." I said hesitating to see if he'd be angry.

"Well you're gonna have to get used to it for tomorrow." I looked down as my father's words echoed through my head.

Shit! Will I see Liam, will he be in my classes? Ugh only if he actually would talk to me for once and stop being so danm shy.

"I go you your uniform too...you-you okay" My father questioned, watching me drift into my own thoughts.

"Ye-Yeah" I nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! Chapter 4 should be up soon.


	4. Like Wild Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NotTony~ I'm sorry if its late, but there you go. If theres mistakes I'm sorry. I do these chapters at night when nobody bothers me. Comment and Enjoy! :D

Liam Pov:

I struggled to get my books into my locker. My books fell to the floor, but I didn't care.

Come on Liam, you're already late for class.

A figure jogged next to me, crouching to pick up my books. I wasn't able to see the face of the person, but from the corner of my eye, I could see black hair styled up.

It's probably just another student.

My books fell into my locker and I arranged them. The person stood up "Um..you dropped your book" I turned and flinched. It was Zayn "Li-Liam?!" He exclaimed. I stood startled but went back to my locker without another word. I clicked the lock on the locker and rushed to my class. Zayn stood there, calling my name "Liam!"

Shit! Shit! Fuck he saw me. Ugh 

I began to walk faster and turned the corner, his voice out of my hearing range.

Oh thank god he didn't come after me.

Nobody was in the halls. Only me and probably Zayn who stood startled.

Shit. Doesn't Zayn go to that Islamic school downtown or something. I thought I would never see him again. After graduation from elementary school, I thought I would only see Harry, Louis, and Niall. Fuck! I think he's coming to the school. Why else would he be here? No family members go here.

I began to jog to my class, afraid of the detention I would receive from my tardiness. I entered my geometry class, opening the door silently, and closing it without a slam. I didn't want to get in any trouble for being late. "Liam!" A voice said sternly.

Oh god, there goes my perfect record . Now I'll bever be able to go to any of to any of the good colleg-

"Liam Payne? Absent?" Mrs. Grant questioned. Her face staring sternly at the attendance sheet.

Thank god it's only the attendance.

"Present! I'm here!" I said rushing to my seat hoping she didn't lift her face from her attendance sheet.

"Somebody's late." Harry said sarcastically.

"If she doesn't see me come in late then I'm technically not late" I shrugged sticking out my tongue. I pulled my chair out, taking a seat next to Harry, my one and only 'smart' friend.

"You got lucky this time Payne." He pointed his finger at me. I sat down shacking my leg. "What got you so worked up?" Harry asked putting his hand on my knee, stopping the shacking.

"I saw Zayn today." I said shakily.

"So..."

"Do you not know how many times I have told you I have a crush on him." I whispered.

"Oh yea...since what like 3rd grade was it?"

"You're supposed to be my best friend Harry. These are things you gotta remember. Why else do you think I avoid him?"

"Cause you're an overly exaggerating shy guy."

"No..."

"Anyways, so tell me what happened, how'd you see him?" He asked. I explained what happed and how embarrassing it was to have him help me and me not talk to him.

"What!" He shouted.

"Styles! Be quiet and do your work." Mrs. Grant exclaimed staring at Harry and I.

"Can you be anymore louder?" I said slapping his shoulder.

"How could you not have not said something to him. He was being generous and helped you with your books and you just ignore him. He hasn't seen you all summer and practically all 8th grade and the chance you get to actually talk to him you just ignore him." Harry said, staring at me with his pen in hand gripping it to dear life.

"What was I supposed to do, say 'Hi, I ignored you all 8th grade. Have a massive crush on you. You picked up my books, wanna be best friends?' It doesn't work like that Harry." I said, looking up from my paper and staring into his green eyes. He looked down at his paper beginning to write.

"Well you could have at least said 'thanks'. I don't want you to poor you heart and soul into your first conversation with him. It's just that you finally get the chance to talk to him and you ruin it by being shy and running away." The bell rang as he finished his sentence. I sprawled from my chair and headed for the door.

I can't wait to leave this prison.

"Leeyum! Don't forget to stop being shy, it might help get'em" Harry yelled from the class.

Harry doesn't know what he's talking about, Even if I were to stop being my reserved self, Zayn probably favored girls. One thing I know is that my curly hair and brown eyes won't change a straight guy to be gay. I think I've studied Zayn enough to know he's straight. He's dated like 2000 girls. They were practically drooling over him wherever he went. And he was to come to Michester, things would get better, even more girls would be drooling over him.

I held my books against my chest, and kept my head down, rushing through the halls. "Payne" I heard a high voice call. I raised my head, searching for who called. He was short, had a blue eyes, with light brown hair, waving at me.

Oh it's just Lou.

"Hey!" I waved over the crowed of people. He came closer, making his way through the crowd.

"Hey, did you hear, Zayn is coming to Minchester!"

"Uh yea, I bumped into him early today."

"Oh well what'd he say?"

"Um nothing, I didn't really get a chance to talk to him, I just saw him for a second."

Louis feels as if he's Zayn's best friend, but he's just a troublesome kid, always getting on his nerves. Liam! What are you thinking, Lou is your friend, he's one of your closets, besides Harry.

"So you skipping class?" He asked, leaning against a wall.

"No, I can't let that ever happen, I'm an honors student."

"Come on Li, loosen up." He grabbed my arms shacking them. He let go and I began to turn away walking.

"Bye Lou! I gotta get to class!" I waved away.

Danm, how'd Lou already know that Zayn was coming to Minchester. The halls were empty when he helped me, I guess he saw him outside school when he was skipping.

I headed to my next class, only 3 minutes to spare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tree~ It's my fault for not uploading this because he's already on chapter 7 so i mean ugghhhh


	5. Honors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NotTony~ I feel like this is what happens at my school. Next chapter maybe tomorrow night, I need my privacy to write these. Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me what you think :D!

Zayn Pov:

The next day came; my alarm rang signaling for me to wake up. I rubbed my eyes, heading from my sanctuary of a bed to the cold shower. I reached the bathroom, turning the nob sending the warm water to hit the shower floor. I stripped my body, entering the shower. The warm water pounded against my body and a sigh of relief rushed through my body. After finishing my daily shower, I grabbed the magenta towel and headed to get ready for school. I put on my white polo on and my khakis on with white jordans, and shoved my blue sweater on, heading for the door. I sighed.

Maybe things won’t be too bad. I mean I already have friends, like Harry, Louis, and Niall. And I guess Liam.

I walked to school, taking my time since it was still very early. School didn’t start till 8:15, and it’s only a 20 minute walk. I made my way down my block, my head phones in my ear and my music blasting. I could see two figures a cross the street but ignored them.”Zayn! Zayn!” A voice muffled through my music. I ignored it. “Zayn!” This time it was clear. I pulled out my head phones, looking around for the voice. I looked across the street to see the two figures once again. One waving towards me, and the other slumped over, hiding away their face. I made out the faces and saw it was Harry and Liam. I waved back, seeing that they crossed the streets to make their way over to me. “Hey, long time no see.” Harry smiled; wrapping is arm around my shoulder. Liam followed on the side of him.

“Hey Harry, hey…Liam” I said looking at both of them. Liam looked down, and Harry’s smile plastered on his face.

“So I hear you go to Minchester now.” Harry said releasing me from his arm.

“Yup.” I said looking down.

“I thought you went you went to an Islamic school?”

“Well things happened and I can’t go.”

“Wha’d you do?”

I looked up shocked “Oh, nothing its just my parents can’t um pay for it anymore.” I stammered.

“Oh….well welcome to Michester.” He said as we saw the massive school in our sight.

“Thanks..I guess.”

“Now come on Zayn, its not that bad here, just different.” We made our way up the cement path and headed toward the front doors. “Maybe we can walk again tomorrow” He said, passing through the metal detector. I shrugged. Liam was behind me, passing through the metal detector after me, his head still down. I headed towards the office. “Meet me at my locker!” Harry called as he and Liam walked away. “It’s #149.” I looked back and nodded towards him. I sighed and entered the office.

“Hi, I’m here to pick up my locker combination and my schedule.” I said , leaving my hands in the top of the secretary’s desk. She nodded searching through her papers. She pulled out 3 papers.

“Here you go. This has your locker combination, schedule, and grades for the teachers to write down.” She said handing me the papers.

“Thank you.” I nodded, heading for the door. I looked at the first paper and read text.

Okay, so my locker is number #151. At least it’s close to Harry’s locker.

I looked at the next page to read my schedule.

Schedule:

1st Biology

2nd Algebra 1

3rd English Honors

4th U.S History

5th Spanish

6th Lunch

7th Medical training

8th Gym

At least I had one honors class, and gym last period. But why Medical, I didn’t sign up for it, but whatever.

I walked down the halls, searching for Harry’s locker. “ #140,#145,#146, Oh #149.” I said to myself. Harry stood there, shoving his jacket into his locker, and Liam by his side.

Is this how it’s going to be all year? Liam always by Harry’s side.

“Harry!” I called walking up the both of them. Liam fled to the opposite side of Harry, avoiding me once again. Harry looked up from his locker.

“Hey, what’s your Locker number?”

“Ummm…#151.” I said walking over towards Liam and pointing at the locker he stood beside. He rushed the other side Harry, his head down.

“Oh cool, your right next to Liam.” He said, wrapping his arm around Liam’s shoulder, pulling him closer to him. A surge of worry rushed through me at the thought of Liam having a locker next to mine.

I sighed putting on a fake half smile. “Yea…cool.” The bell rang, and the halls cleared.

“What lunch do you have?” Harry said beginning to walk away with Liam.  
“6th” I responded looking at my paper.

“Me too, I’ll meet you there.” He shouted, turning the corner. I stared at my paper, heading to my first class. I sighed.

“Biology.” I mumbled to myself. I walked down the hall, entering the class that read ‘117A’.

“Hello” A voice said as I entered. I turned my head towards a small desk in the corner of the room. “May I ask who you are?” A brunet lady asked, wearing enormously large glasses.

“Hi, I’m Zayn Malik…I just transferred.” I responded, walking up to her desk shaking her desk.

“Oh well hello then, I’m Ms. Brown. May I see your grades?”

“Of course.” I said, pulling the paper from the three, handing it to her. “Here you go.” She grabbed the paper and pointed to a seat next to a blond boy, talking to a girl.

“Please, take a seat next to Niall.” Niall turned his head, staring at me. I began to walk over to my seat and sat down besides the blond haired boy. He stared at me as I settled myself.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” He asked, squinting his eyes. I stared at him, raising my arms.

“Zayn Malik, only your one best friends. It’s only been half a year. Dude come on.” He began to smile.

“I’m just kidding with you, over course I remember you.” I could tell he was lying. I chuckled awkwardly.

“Mhmm.” I replied.

“So why are you here, I thought you go to a Islamic school.” He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

“Stuff came up and now I go here.” I shrugged. He took his hand off my shoulder understandingly.

“Well cool. Me you Harry, Louis and Liam will have the best time.” Liam’s name rang in my head.

Shit I forgot Niall was friends with Liam. I’m gonna have to spend my whole four years with him avoiding me aren’t I. Maybe I could be friends with him, that’s if he doesn’t avoid me when I try to talk to him.

I stared at him and turned my head “what’s wrong he?” He asked.

“N-Nothing.” I managed to say. We spent the rest of the class talking about what had happened while I was at my school. I found out Louis and Harry were gay. I was pretty shocked at the thought of my two friends being gay, due to jow many girls they have dated. “Re-really?”

“Yea, but don’t say anything unless he tells you. He doesn’t want anyone to know yet. Promise?” He asked, sticking his pinky.

“Niall! Zayn! Stop the talking.” Mrs. Brown yelled sternly. I turned to Mrs. Brown and then back to Niall, still with his pinky out.

“Promise.” I nodded. The bell rang and we both sprang up. “Ill see you at lunch. I got 6th.” I called walking out the door. He nodded, picking up his things from his desk.

I rushed to class, so far the school day wasn’t so bad.

At least my next class is English, only the best class in the world, and its honors.

I reached the room. Room #286. I walked into the class, only three students at their desks. A two black haired boys and a boy hunched over, staring at a book. I shrugged and walked to the teacher’s desk.

“Hi, I’m Zayn Malik…” He stared at me confused. “I just transferred.” I handed her my paper and smiled.

“Oh…okay, please, take a seat next to Liam over there.” She waved me off grabbing the paper and staring at it.

Shit, Liam is in this class.

“Uh-Okay…” I walked over to my seat, and my best to ignore Liam. His head phones where in his ear and his face was focused on his book. I sat down slowly trying not to move the desk or bring any attention to myself. Liam head rose as he saw me sit. He turned his head towards me and he stared at me.

Shit, I thought maybe once god was once with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tree~ Yeah, again my fault for not updating when I have to :x


	6. Hidden Feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NotTony~ I hope this makes sense because I am crazy tired. Also,I don't know if I should bring in Nosh or Larry in. But anyways thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up tomorrow or soon. :D

Liam Pov:

My headphones were plugged into ears and I was engaged in my book "A walk to water'. I saw feet drag from the side of my eye, familiar jordans and skinny khakis. They sat down, cautiously as if trying to not make a sound, but I already knew someone was there. I raised my head slowly, hoping for the best. I watched him sit, and was shocked, Zayn I thought.

Shit why is he in here? This is just gonna ruin my year. My grades will drop from how much I'll be distracted by him. I'll never be able to focus now-

I caught myself staring and snapped my head back to my book. From the corner of my eye I could see him turning and making himself comfortable, awkwardly shuffling around. He glanced at me and I rolled my eyes back to my book.I stared at my book, and drifting to a world where I forgot about Zayn being m=next to me. Mrs. Colon tapped my back, sending back into reality. I pulled out my head phones and raised my head towards the board, taking out my notebook and beginning to write down the notes that were written on the board. "Here you go Mr.Malik." Mrs.Colon said handing Zayn a paper. 

"Thank you." He responded with a smile. I continued to write down the notes until Zayn tapped me. I ignored him the best I could, feeling guilty as hell.

Liam this is your one and only chance to see what he wants and your just gonna ignore him. He for once will acknowledge you...take the chance.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my head towards Zayn, a poker face plastered on me. He half smiled "Do you have a pen I can borrow.?" He asked simply. I nodded my head and dug into my bag frantically.

I said to talk to him not to go crazy at the thought of you giving him a pen. Don't be desperate, play it cool.

I calmed down a bit still searching for pen. I snapped my head up staring at his hazel orbs.

Danm he's gorgeous.

He slowly grabbed the pen still us both staring at each other. He caught himself and turned quickly towards his notebook.

God that was a beautiful moment I just had with him.

I looked down, turning my head back to my book, slowly writing my notes down.

Did he see what I saw? No! He saw a loser, an acquaintance, loser, a-

I tear fell down my face; I stared at the wet stain mark on my paper. I sighed and whipped my face quickly in hope no one was looking. I finished my notes and leaned back in my chair. Zayn glanced at me, then back to the board, then back at me. "Li-Liam." He stuttered awkwardly. 

Shit am I still teary?

"Are-were you crying?" He whispered, putting his hand on my mine. I glanced at him and widened my eyes, the sparks flying through me, sending butterflies through my stomach. Then looked back at our hands. He looked at our hand and swiped it back and went to his notes, writing quickly and shacking as he wrote. I stared at my hand, now alone and the sparks gone. I put my hand into my sweater pocket, putting my head phones back in my ears with one hand.

He saw what happened didn't he? He saw our hands, his larger than mine and how they fit. He was probably scared or just.....just disgusted.

I sighed and pulled out my phone and scrolled through my list of pop music. Putting Adele on to fill the void that was left in my heart. I glanced up and waited for everyone to finish writing, if you count 7 students everyone. Mrs. Colon glanced at me and pointed to her ears and I shook my head understandingly. She began her lesson, blabbering on about Shakespeare. "So....class what do you think about Romeo and Juliet, were they just foolish teens in love with the thought of love or were truly in love?" She said looking around class. Zayn's hand rose and she pointed to him.

"Romeo and Juliet were in love, but they were so caught up in the sense of what others thought and couldn't have a perfect relationship. Also, they were kinda just two teenagers with confused minds and couldn't decide whether or not they should even be together do to their backgrounds." Zayn said, lowering his head and rolling his eyes to me, I believe. He sighed and Mrs. Colon shook her head, up and down, eyes closed.

"Your completely correct Zayn. They couldn't decide what they were they should be together or not. So class.." She trailed off. " I want all of you to write a letter as Romeo or Juliet about their true feelings about each other and whether or they think they should be together or not. And we will share with each other by handing each other their papers. I will decide whose paper you get." 

It was confusing but I understood what she wanted. She wanted us to write our feelings into the paper about what they were thinking at the time, and she will hand whose ever she wants to you. "Get started class." Mrs.Colon said, sitting in her desk. I got up and grabbed a piece of paper from the pile and walked back to my seat, Zayn still in his chair, his head leaning against his forhead. He sighed and got up.

Zayn Pov:

I sighed getting up from my desk, and grabbing a piece of paper. I headed back to my seat and sighed again. All I could think of was what happened with Liam. His tear stained face.

Zayn! What's up with you putting your hand on Liams. Your not gay...it was just a friendly gesture to be sincere. But...why was he crying, all I asked for was a pen.

I shrugged it off and began to write. 

'Dear Juliet,

As the days pass, I wonder if we are meant to be together. Our families are form two different worlds. Maybe we aren't meant to be. But what I want to let you know is that I love you. Even if god make us destined to be together, I want you to know that you are my one and only. These sparks I feel for you are true on my behalf. I want be your everything, the gloves you put on, the pillow you rest your head on every night, the fork you eat off. My dear Juliet, I we are not meant to be together, please let me be with you in another life. I love you with all my heart. I believe these aren't just fake butterflies I feel for you, but the ones that are here to stay as long as we both live. Hopefully one day you will receive this letter, showing my love for you.

Love,

Romeo Montague'

I ended it hoping it made sense. I didn't intentionally pour my heart and soul into it, but the writing caught on to me, and it felt like the I had poured everything I had hiding inside of me out.

But...where are these feelings coming from, there is no one in my life who I love. No girlfriend. It was just for a good grade right...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tree~ Yeah. There you go.


	7. Excuse Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NotTony~ That moment when Zayn was over Liam actally happened to me, but I was scared shitless and the guy was like “No homo”. That’s where I got that from. But I just Ziamfied it. Thanks for the votes and comments it means a lot for my first story. Thanks for reading! :D

Liam Pov:

Mrs.Colon stood there reading the papers. Nodding her head in approval to one. I stared at her trying to determine what was on her mind. She looked up and looked around the class aimlessly. “Okay, you all will be handed a paper form one of your class mates, do not, I repeat do not talk to the person about their paper or see whose it was. She handed the first paper from the stack to me. I began to read it. At the top it read in tiny letters Z.M.

God danm it, I got Zayn’s. couldn’t he be like everyone else and not put his initials on the paper.

The paper read:

Dear Juliet,

As the days pass, I wonder if we are meant to be together. Our families are form two different worlds. Maybe we aren't meant to be. But what I want to let you know is that I love you. Even if god make us destined to be together, I want you to know that you are my one and only. These sparks I feel for you are true on my behalf. I want be your everything, the gloves you put on, the pillow you rest your head on every night, the fork you eat off. My dear Juliet, I we are not meant to be together, please let me be with you in another life. I love you with all my heart. I believe these aren't just fake butterflies I feel for you, but the ones that are here to stay as long as we both live. Hopefully one day you will receive this letter, showing my love for you.

Love,

Romeo Montague'

My eyes became watery from how sweet his words were. I glanced over toward Zayn who was focused on his paper.

Maybe there is more to Zayn then I think. To me he’s always just been the pretty face I love who I never have talked to. But from these, I feel…as if I can read him like a book. From these words, he is a sincere person, who’s been hurt and beaten in the love and physically . But…maybe this is just my perception, my love for him covering the true Zayn.

He looked up and turned to me. I down and then back to the paper. He stared at me, confusion in his eyes. “Whose paper did you get?” he said on my desk. I looked up at him my eyes dry and full of worry the thought of how he might react for me to have his paper. “May I?” he said softly. I nodded my head giving him the paper.

He began to read and recognized the paper handing it to me with a slight smile. My heart began to flutter, but I maintained myself from flying and smiled back. “It’s great.” I finally said for the first time in all the time I’ve seen him. His smile grew and mine began to lower.

Why is he suddenly so happy? I mean that was the first time I have ever talked to him, but what is about his sudden smile that makes me what to talk to him forever?

He looked back his paper and handed it to me. “Thanks….I got yours.” I grabbed it slowly and glanced at it for a second and handed it back to him. I turned around and looked down jut staring at his initials. “Yours was great to Liam.” He said, his smile still plastered on his face. I didn’t look up until the bell. I packed my bag and held my books to my chest. I headed to my locker looking behind me in search for Zayn. I reached my locker and dumped my books to it, then heading to Biology.

At least Zayn isn’t in this class.

I headed up the stairs to the third floor where I would meet Harry for Biology. As I made my way up the stairs, I was shoved against a wall.

Shit, watch me get beat up now. My life is over.

I didn’t look up, scared it might be. Their arms were over my shoulders holding themselves up by resting their hands on the wall behind me. I began to raise my head slowly. It was Zayn. “Sorry mate, the crowd makes it impossible to move.” He said looking down staright into my eyes as he was taller. I sank into my skin. We were so close, one move and our lips would be touching. He stared at me still, over me. I blushed. He cleared his throat and walked away. I stayed their my heart beating as fast as it could. My face was heated and all I could think of was how l close we were.

He stayed there. He saw something, but….denied it. No! Liam you’re a rat, a loser a-

The two minuet bell dragged me away from my thoughts. I began to look straight and rush to my class.

“Someone is in a good mood.” Harry said resting his hand on my shoulder as we both made our way into the class.

“Wh-what do you mean?” I said making my way to my seat next to Harry.

“I saw that kick in your step. Your face is pink and your smiling.” I hadn’t noticed, but this whole time I’d been smiling.

“N-nothing.” I stuttered.

“I been your friend long enough to know something happened before we meet up.” I sighed. “So..are you going to tell me?”

“Well, I think I’m falling for Zayn even more.” I whispered. He gave me a sarcastic look.

“Come on, even I know that, he’s been your crush since forever and now your noticing that you are even more falling in love with him.”

“Well whose yours. I tell you everything about my crush and you never tell me anything about who you may like.”

He sighed. “Well…”he scratched his arm. “it may be one of our friends.”

“Really, who?”

He looked down. “I swear Liam if you tell anyone, you won’t wake up the next time you go to sleep.” I nodded my head. “Well it’s kinda Louis.”

“Oh I knew that.” I leaned back into my chair.

“What! How I never show it, I do-“ He said snapping his head up.

I snickered “I’m your best friend; also you practically drool when you see him. And everyone you date has that kind of mischievous look and Louie has that look.” He blushed.

“Well, let’s just say, I like to have a guy that will bring excitement.” He winked.

l*-*-*-*-*-*-*l

l*-*-*-*-*-*-*l

Zayn Pov: (After school)

I pushed my key through the nob and opened the door. “Why do you even live here if you don’t do shit!” My mother yelled from the kitchen.

“Because I pay for this house, I don’t see you doing anything, all you do is sit on your fat ass!” My father yelled.

Home sweet home.

I headed past the kitchen into my room, trying to avoid the argument. I didn’t want to be added into it. It would only lead to lashes. “Oh hello son, thanks for saying ‘Hi’!“ My mother yelled sarcastically as I entered my room. “You’re just like your father! You don’t care for shit!”

I ignored her. She was just angry because of my father. I laid on my bed, putting my head phones into my hears, raising the volume to its highest and began my homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tree~ Finally updated on the correct time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
